


We Met in a Dating App

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides it’s time for the Reader to meet his dad, but it doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met in a Dating App

Warnings: Reader is called offensive names by John

Fic:

“You alright?” Dean asks as he pulls the Impala into an empty parking space and cuts off the engine.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you respond, “Just a little nervous.” Dean turns and cups your face between his hands.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Dean tells you, “He’ll love you, I promise.” You smile against his lips as Dean leans in to kiss you.

The two of you met through a dating app several years back. You weren’t looking for anything steady at the time, but when you met Dean, you knew it was meant to be. Like you, he was a hunter, so it made starting a relationship a little easier. You understood each other, the lives you lived and the things you’d lost. When you had cases in the same town, you made a point to meet up, but most of the time your relationship took place through late night phone calls. Due to that simple fact, you had never met Dean’s family and he had never met yours. All you knew about Dean’s family was that he had lost his mother when he was young and that he had a father named John, and a younger brother named Sam.

As you open the door of the Impala, just mere steps from the door of the motel room that Dean was sharing with his dad, you couldn’t help but feel nervous. Dean takes your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours as he leads you up to the motel room door. You squeeze his hand as he slides the keycard through the reader and turns the handle, pushing the door open.

“Hey Dad,” Dean calls. His father looks up from the book he’s reading, his half smile turning into a frown. His eyes narrow as he stands from the bed he’d been lying on.

“Dean, what have I told you about bringing your one night stands back to my hotel room?” John asks, “We’ve discussed how I feel about you bringing your sluts back to the motels. You haven’t done it for years, I thought you knew better.” Your heart instantly drops, this was not the first impression you wanted to make.

“She’s not my one night stand,” Dean says defensively, pulling you closer to his side.

“What is she then, your whore?” John asks.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Dean asks angrily, “We met in a dating app and we’ve been dating for years. She’s not a whore, she’s not a slut and she’s certainly not a one night stand.”

“Oh,” John whispers before his eyes turn towards you, “I apologize, my son never told me he was dating anyone.”

“Well why would I?” Dean questions, “You never cared enough to ask about it.”

“Dean, stop,” you tell him, “It’s ok, he didn’t know.”

“He insulted you,” Dean says, cupping your cheek, “He may be my father, but I can’t forgive something like that that easily.”

“Yes you will,” you tell Dean. Despite what had just happened, your nervousness begins to turn to confidence. Turning from Dean you walk straight up to his father, you hand extended. “It’s nice to finally meet you John, I’m Y/N,” you say, shaking John’s hand, “Dean’s girlfriend.”


End file.
